


Traces Left Behind

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Scarlett is curious about a few scars on the Commander's body.Ship: Cullen/F!Mage!TrevelyanFandom: Dragon AgeFor the Kink: Scars





	Traces Left Behind

Scarlett’s fingers traced the line of Cullen’s lips, stopping short at the scar that crossed the upper lip and caused a break in his otherwise flawless visage. She had wondered many times how he’d received the scar but had never asked him about it. 

“Cullen,” she questioned. “How did you get this?”

He let out a heavy sigh and she knew the answer would be something he didn’t wish to talk about but she’d held out this long. He had to know she would be curious. “During the final battle in Kirkwall. Hawke and I were fighting Knight-Commander Meredith when she made the statues come to life. I took a blow to the face which nearly disabled me but I was able to come around. I think it was Anders who lifted me to my feet.” He stroked her hair as he spoke like he was seeking some small comfort after sharing that small piece of information. 

She turned an incredulous look on her Commander. If it were anyone else, she’d have thought that he was lying, making up something that sounded like one of Varric’s tales. But she knew all too well that this wasn’t an exaggeration. 

His fingers moved from her hair to her face and he traced the lightning scar that rested faintly on her cheek. “And this? How did you get this one?”

Scarlett brought her hand up to her cheek covering his. It was kind of embarrassing. People generally didn’t even notice it but not many people got as close to her as Cullen did. “I was training, working on defensive spells and there was another mage casting offensive spells. He didn’t like me much and waited until I was distracted and cast a lightning bolt at me. I was able to get my barrier up but not before the bolt grazed my cheek. At first, I thought I would be marred for life, but there was a great healer in my tower and she was able to take away the brunt of the damage.”

His thumb gently stroked the lines on the scar. His finger caught her lip and he flicked his thumb over it, his nail grazing over the supple flesh. Their eyes met and what had moments ago been a tender and loving moment now held a bit heat. The shift wasn’t surprising. Scarlett and Cullen always seemed to hold a bit of sexual tension between them. It was one of those things that had been apparent from the start of their relationship. They may not have recognized it for what it was before but it had been apparent to everyone else around them.

Cullen looked as if he wished to kiss away the pain of the memory and replace it with one that brought her pleasure. She loved seeing his amber eyes swimming with latent desire for her. She knew he kept it in check most of the time but even in the war room, she would see the flash of yearning that stole her breath away.

Pulling down the sheet, she examined the scar that covered his shoulder. Before she could ask, he responded, “Acid flask. It’s why I train the men to hold their shields the way I do. It deflects both acid and magic.”

As a Templar, she was sure he had seen his share of battles both epic and minor. She remembered the stories some of the Templars would return to the tower with and the first thing that Bull had told her when he’d seen Cullen training the troops. He’d known without the armor or any insignia that he was a Templar. His stance and the way he held his shield were dead giveaways.

There were days, in the tower and within the Inquisition, she’d heard of the men and women going out and finding Mages in hiding who would fight back. The spells she knew could become deadly in an instant and it made her happy to know Cullen now tended to remain safely behind the palace walls. 

It was his turn to find a new scar on her body. His hand trailed the length of her arm and rested over the newest scar. His touch sent shivers up her spine. His fingers bore callouses from years of training with a sword and shield. The roughness of his skin paired with the gentle way he caressed her always made Scarlett quiver with anticipation of those hands moving elsewhere.

Coming back to the present, she held out her arm frowning. She recalled the day she had met her first Pride demon. It was in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. That time felt so far away from here and now. It was almost a distant memory, yet she knew it was only a few months ago. “I should have been more careful. The demon’s lightning whip caught me before I could get away.”

Cullen remembered that day. Solas had warned that attempting to close the Breach would attract attention from the other side. None of them had been prepared for the monstrosity that had fallen from the green glow. Only Scarlett was able to figure out that she could drop the demon’s defenses. Cullen didn’t know what had prompted her to do so but she had lifted her hand to close the rift when the creature turned on her. Cassandra was not enough of a distraction as she ran in whacking the beasts armored body. 

Then, he recalled the days of her being tended to, not knowing whether she would survive. Closing the rift had taken so much out of her that she had passed out. Solas was unsure of the nature of her power or why the blow had such an impact and Cassandra’s fretting had been more of a hindrance than a help to the poor healer.

Scarlett pulled the blanket further down. She kissed the scar on his shoulder, then she trailed her lips down his chest. He had smaller scars along his abdomen but she was no longer interested in those. She had a destination in mind. As she reached his belly button, his cock greeted her cheek and she brushed her face along its length. Cullen squirmed and moaned, lifting his hips involuntarily. But that was not her goal. She pulled the sheet further down his body exposing his beauty to the cool night air. 

The scar she was searching for, that she already knew was there. Ran along the length of his thigh. It was an interesting place to have a scar, for sure and she had always wondered how anyone would manage to have one so precariously placed. “And this one?” Her breath whispered over the hairs on his legs causing him to squirm once again and tiny gooseflesh to pop up on his skin.

Cullen’s face reddened and she knew this was another story he’d rather not tell. “Come on, Cullen. It can’t be that bad.”

“I was…” he paused as Scarlett took hold of his shaft. “I… uhhh…”

“Yes, continue.” Scarlett lowered her mouth onto his cock slicking her tongue over his head.

“I was out riding with my brother…” Cullen groaned as she sank lower onto his shaft and her fingers traced the scar in question. Her mouth felt so heated and her touch was so delicate. He couldn’t think past the sensations of her pleasuring him and he slid a hand into her hair to pull her up but as he tugged, she sank even lower in defiance. Her deep moan encapsulated his cock as he pulled a little harder. 

He was about to give in and let her have him when she paused, “Keep going.”

A sigh of frustration rumbled up Cullen’s throat. He could barely think around her in the best of times. He attempted to control his thoughts and focus on chasing his little brother over a barbed wire fence but he couldn’t seem to make the words leave his lips. “Bran…” She took him into her mouth again and rolled her tongue up and down the length. “Maker, Scarlett, is this necessary?”

She chuckled around his cock but gave him a stern look that said if he didn’t continue, neither would she. 

Pressing his head further into the pillow, he wanted to scream. Instead, he took a deep breath. “Branson and I were riding out in a field one day and we decided to take a break.” Cullen choked back a gasp as Scarlett began massaging his balls. “He went wandering off but I wasn’t too worried because this was a place we ventured to often and besides from a heard of druffalo, there wasn’t usually much threat.” 

Scarlett bobbed on Cullen’s cock as she listened to his words. She was surprised he had gotten this far. She had known when she started this that there was little hope of getting the complete story from him but she wanted to see just how well his patience would hold out. 

“When he didn’t come back after a while, I went searching for him. I found him cornered by a small pack of wolves. He was holding his own brandishing a stick and whacking them hard anytime they got close but my brotherly instinct kicked in and I charged the beasts.” 

Cullen snarled as he gripped the blanket but he continued. “One of them tried to bite me but only managed to snag me with a fang. In its effort to pull free it tore the skin.” 

He sat up then and pulled Scarlett into his lap, wrapping her legs around him. “Are you satisfied now?” 

Cullen’s eyes burned with desire and his mouth closed over Scarlett’s without awaiting her response. Lifting her hips, he centered her over his swollen member and she reached between her legs to ensure they were synced. 

As his cock penetrated her, she broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, “I’m sure I will be soon.”


End file.
